


Basically just Incestral sex

by TTBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hot Hybrid Sex (Vampire Diaries), Hot Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: Hope may have fucked Klaus. She may of had a threesome. Maybe she's too innocent... guess we'll never know.This is a one shot. I would appreciate it if you left comments whether you want another chapter.-TT





	Basically just Incestral sex

"Oh fuck yes." Jenna grinds down on Klaus' cock. She pushes her finger inside of Hope who moans. "Don't stop, please Jen!" She moans. She had an addiction to Hope's pussy just how  Klaus had an addiction to fucking the life out of them. How did they end up like this?

[Flashback]

It's the second of May. Jenna grunts as she presses the snooze button on her phone and leans up. She dreaded this day, the day of which she was ushered into this sorrowful world. The day she had to share with her biological half sister.

"Jenna, hey!" Says her sister hitting her with a pillow. 

Jenna lays back down and drags the sheets over her head. 

"Go back to sleep!" She shouts.

She felt her sister leave the room and she curled up again. Seconds later, she felt water all over her bedsheets.  
She pulled them back and saw that her sister was squirting her with water.

"I swear to fuck! Are you clapped?" She says springing out of the bed and throwing the sheets onto her sister. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"C'mon. This is the only day of the year you get to be happy." Says her sister, finally finding her way out of the blankets.

"Christmas. Thanksgiving. Easter. Diabetes day." Says Jenna looking up from the sink.

"Diabetes day?"

"Halloween."

"Oh." Her sister walked over to her dresser and picked up a picture.

"You really miss Tai, huh?" She says looking at the picture.

Jenna storms over and takes the picture. 

"Today is not a good day to fuck around me." She says.

"No need to curse." She says to her sister plopping herself onto her own bed. "How come you're always so pissed on our birthday?"

"Emotions." Says Jenna wrapping herself in a towel. "Heavy emotions."

Her sister growls. "Tell me! The real reason!"

Jenna looks at her. "Get out of my business!"  
She shouts storming into the bathroom.

Her sister mutters some words and the door closes before she gets there.

"Open it!"

"Tell me!"

Jenna sighs angrily.

"My bestfriend died today! My bestfriend! You wouldn't understand because you're too clapped!" She breaths out tearing the door off the hindges. 

Her sister looks at her, doe- eyed.  
"I'm sorry. What can I do to help?" 

Jenna looks at her sister.  
"If you really wanna help, tell my mom, your mom and our dad that I'm not coming downstairs for our fucking birthday!"

"I'm not allowed to cuss."

Jenna steps into the shower discarding her sister's previous words.

Her sister turns around and heads for the door. She stops when she opens it. 

"I left something under your pillow. Love you, Jen. Happy birthday."

She doesn't expect an answer so she leaves and makes her way down the velvet carpeted stairs. 

"Dad." She says looking at her father. "Jenna's not coming downstairs today."

"What do you mean she's not coming?" He says trying to keep his anger contained.

"She's unhappy." She says.

"Is it that type of month?" He whispers.

"No Dad. No." She shakes her head.

"Tell her to drag her ass downstairs then!" He shouts.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, or anyone." She crosses her arms.

Her father walks up two stairs before being pulled down again by an invisible force.

"She doesn't want to talk!" She shouts.

Her father walks back to his daughter and staightens his posture. 

"Sit down!" He orders, black veins swelling around his eyes.

The girl trembles and does as he says.

She watches as her father strides up the stairs and hears him knock on the door.

"Sweetheart." He says. "It's me."

"Stay out. If you can read." She snarks back. 

There was indeed a stay out sign printed across her and her sister's room door.

Her father peels it off and opens the door.  
Jenna's towel drops and he stands their in disbelief. Jenna doesn't bother moving, infact, she moves closer to him, rubbing her naked body against her father's chest. He feels his cock twitch and Jenna feels it. She smirks.

"Read my lips." She says. "I'm not joining the fucking celebration so go the fuck away. Got it?" 

He growls and looks into his daughter's eyes. His eyes glowed yellow and swelled with black veins. He was really mad now. 

"Do not speak to me like th-" he was shouting agressively before cut off.

"Get away from my daughter." Says a boy behind him. "My daughter." He snarls as he walks away. 

Jenna watched him leave. She stood naked at her doorway. Her non- biological father eyed her. She closed her door and put on a black polo with a 69 printed on it, that went somewhere close to her knees, almost a dress, and wrapped a sweatshirt around her waist. She was wearing black and white Jordans, with white ankle socks. She put on some summer shades. She was in the process of applying lipstick when she hears a knock on the door.

"What?" She hisses. 

"Got you breakfast."

"Mom. No." She says straightening her hair. Her hair was brown and she looked like her Mom. As painful as looking like your Mom was, her Mom looked like her non- Biological  
Father's ex.

"Eat it." 

"No." 

Her Mom opens the door. 

"Leave." Says Jenna putting on a white hat.

She walks out but her Mom stops her.

"You know I love you, Jenny."

Jenna rolls her eyes and bites back. "If you loved me you'd leave me alone when I want to be left alone."

Her Biological Father walks around the corner.

"Tell her she has to eat, Nik. She can't go like this forever." Urges her Mother.

Jenna mutters under her breath. "Just like how he ate you out. Yeah, right."

Nik heard this, however, and vamp sped towards her. "Stop being like this! It's not you!" He shouts. 

Jenna pushes his face away with one hand, the other preoccupied by her phone. She headed downststairs and walked into her sisters Mom.

"You okay?" She says instantly cradling her.

"Hayley, if I'm to be honest, I'm doing shit."

Jenna hugged her. She felt closer to Hayley than her own Mom.

"You know what will help," says Hayley, letting go of the hug, "Ice- cream."

Jenna smiled. 

"I'll take that as a 'you wanna just chill today'." Says Hayley smiling and heading over to the freezer. She was the only one who understood Jenna. That today was a normal day.

Jenna places herself on the couch and kicks off her shoes. She scrolls through Instagram, looking at what her half-sister was up to.  
She stops on a picture.  
Her mouth drops open and her heart skips two beats. 'Holy shit!' She thinks. Her sister was making out with a girl at her school. Her sister never told her anything.  
She's interrupted from her trance by the big bucket of salted caramel ice-cream.

"Damn." Is all she could say before her sister walked, with her oh so 'innocent' self, into the front room. 

"Hi, Mom." She says squeezing between Jenna and Hayley.

"Hi, baby." She replies. 

Hayley got up from the couch and walked over to get the remote off of the counter.  
Jenna takes this moment to strike at her sister. She pulls her ear and whispers into it.

"Who is @JosieSallllttttzz?" She asks.

Her face flushes. "N- nobody." 

"C'mon, I'm not gonna snitch. Spill." 

"Stay out of my business. Quote unquote." She says glaring.

"I said get not stay." Says Jenna looking at her phone. "Hayley!" She says. "Come here!"

Hayley turns her attention to the screaming girl.  
She starts to walk over. Her sister's eyes widen.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" She whispers.

However, Hayley's to close to just back away.

Jenna smirks. "I was wandering what movie do you want to watch?" She glances at her sister with a victorious smile smeared all over her face.

"I was thinking Little."

Jenna nods as she sees Hayley put another ice-cream bucket down. 

"Thank you." Says her sister. 

Halfway through the film, Hayley puts her ice- cream down. 

"What's wrong?" Asks Jenna.

"I'm not sure I'm feeling for this flavour anymore." She shrugs.

She looks toward her biological daughter.  
"Hope? Can I?" She asks.

Hope, being the sweet child she is, gives her Mom her ice- cream and tales her Mom's Oreo one.

When Little was finished, they heard the doorbell ring.  
___  
POV Jenna  
__

"I'll get it!" Says Hope darting up from the couch. 

She opens the door. "Hi, Josie." She blushes a bit.

"Hi, Hope. Happy Birthday." She hugs Hope and notices me staring at her. 

She waves and I sarcastically smile back. I look back again and realise she's the girl in the photo. I race towards her and pull her upstairs by her wrist. She's hesitant at first but she lets me drag her to mine and Hope's room. Hope follows behind giving me the 'what the fuck' look. I lock the door and turn to her and Hope.

"Hi. We haven't officially met. I'm Josie." Says Josie smiling.

"Jenna. Hope's sister." I say biting my lip. I wait for Hope's reaction. 

"Jenna, don't." She says.

"I was just messing with you." I say.

Josie looks at us both like we were on crack or something.

Hope sighs. "What did you want?" She asks.

I force a laugh. "So what's with you and my sister?" I say seriously. I turn to Josie and wait for her to come up with a dumb excuse.

Josie turns her head so she's looking at Hope.  
"I thought you said she didn't know."

Hope sighs. "Lizzie and Instagram."

Josie nods in understanding.

"Okay, Jenna, I'm Hope's girlfriend. And what you saw on Instagram, burn it from your memory." Josie says.

I laugh. "It's cute that you can pretend to be Hope's girl. Adorable." I say.

Josie sighs and starts to say something. "You don't have to believe me if you don't wan-" Hope kisses her.

"Don't prove yourself, babe. She doesn't deserve it." Hope bites her lip as she pulls away. 

Josie's face is red. Like red red. Hope just strokes the back of her neck.  
I clear my throat to get their attention.  
They look at me.

"I've invited some friends over. They'll be here in a bit." Says Hope changing the subject.

I nod and walk back downstairs leaving Hope and Josie alone. Probably a bad idea but whatever. I walk towarda the couch and hear Hayley snoring. I grab a blanket and throw it over her.  
______  
5:30  
______

I lean down and kiss Jordan again. I hear the front door knock. 

"Hope's friends." I hiss.

I bounce on him one more time. Before getting up and putting on some clothes. I open the door to see 6 of the kids from our school. I recognize all of them immediately and smile at most of them. I wait until everyone gets inside. I drag Landon to one side. I drag him outside. I drag him across the grass and push him against the wall.

"Listen bud. If I find out you've troubled Hope or Josie, I will turn you inside out. Understand, frodo?" 

I feel someone's presence on the lawn. I look Landon right in the eye. 

"To be continued." 

 

I throw him onto the ground and turn around to see who was there. The blond one. I hardly knew her. 

"What do you want?" I say walking past her.

"You used one of my quotes. Don't." She snarks.

"Oh right, such a biggie. Lets take this to the court room, shall we?"

The girl rolls her eyes.

"Have you seen Josie?" She asks as I step into the house. 

I walk further into the house and up to my intial room (the one not shared with Hope).. I hear her ask me the question over and over.  
I hear Hope cry from my room. It was a muffled cry.

"What the fu-" I say bursting in.

Hope was being gagged. Her hands were tied behind her back as were her ankles. She was being raped. By my boyfriend. I grab some scissors off of my desk and cut his cock off.

"Get out and stay out!" I scream as I throw him into the wall. His skull connected to the wall with a crack. His head starts bleeding and his pale face upturns. 

I step on his face and his head goes shattering into a billion pieces. His body flops lifelessly and I focus on my sister. I rush over to her side and untied the ropes. As soon as I was done she set up a cry and I hold her in my arms.

"You're obviously not okay. Where does it hurt?"

Hope stared at me. "Everywhere!" She shouts. "My stomach burns. My head hurts. My body is on fire. My vagina is tingling. And Josie is hurt." She hisses.

"Where's Josie?" 

She points to the bathroom.

I kiss her on her forehead. "Stay in my room tonight." I say going to the bathroom.

"It's me." I say softly. Josie doesn't respond. I break the door handle and walk in.

She sat there, naked, in the corner of the room. Tears running. I pick her up in my arms and put her in the bathtub. I rinse her off and wrap her in a towel.

I go back to Hope and she is still curled up on the bed. I give her a tight hug and swoop her up in my arms and give her a shower. After both girls are washed off, I put them in some outfits. They were still traumatized but they could cope.  
I gave Josie a dark red long- sleeved turtle- neck crop top, some black shorts and small hooped white earrings.

For Hope, a yellow shirt. And white shorts. She despises earrings.

6:30  
______  
They make their way downstairs. I follow behind them.

The guy with black hair. Milton? I can't remember his name. But it's something like that. Anyway, he keeps on looking at me. Blushing, I wave. He blushed. I take him by his wrist and travel upstairs. 

"Is it, Milton?" I ask pinning him against my intial room wall.

"Yeah. But people call me MG."

I smiled and let him go.

"So what's with all the glances and lip biting?" I ask sitting on my bed.

"You saw those?" He gulps.

"How could I miss it?" I say.

"Well, I mean, it's not illegal to show affection."

"Hm. Right." I say standing up.  
I was going to tease him. Maybe fuck him.

I walk over to him and take his chin in my hand.

"How's this for affection?" I lean in and kiss him.

He stutters a bit but eventually kisses me back.

Right, now, I'm not saying I liked him or anything, but, he is hot. What happens next is sexy amongst all.

We pull away, catching our breath. 

"That was unexpected." He says exhausted.

I reply simply by pushing him onto my bed. I take my shirt- dress thing off and climb ontop of him. He smiles and I kiss him. He turns over so, he's ontop of me. He looks down at me and removes his shirt. I rub my fingers along his abs and kiss him again. While our lips connect, I feel his hand slip into my laced underwear. My hips buck and grind onto his finger. He thrusts in amd out with two fingers for a few minutes. Throughout the whole thing, I was moaning.

"Fuck, yes, MG!" "Just like that!" "Don't stop!"

I was aware my parents were in the room next to mine, but I was unbothered.

He retracts his finger and starts to take off his jeans. I sit up on the bed kicking my feet over the edge and watching him. I can't take my eyes off of him when he pulls out his huge snake. It was enormous! I climb back onto the bed and lay there with my chest pressing down. I closed my eyes waiting for him to penetrate me. He moves my panties to one side and I feel his head rubbing against my clit. Teasing me. I push back onto it and gasp. My walls take longer than usual to adjust to the size. He thrusts into me harder, extending my bruised walls. I pull off of him and turn to face him. I smile and stand up. He grabs my waist and pushes me onto the bed. We look at each other and kiss. I take me panties off and bite his lip. He forces himself into me and thrusts in and out. My wet cunt soak the bedsheets and sloshes around with every thrust. I squeeze his thighs. He reaches and unclasps my bra. I take this time to dominate. I flip him back over and look at him. He leans up to kiss me but I push him back down.

"I'm in charge now." I mutter a spell under my breath and his wrists and ankles tie to the bedposts. 

He looks at me as I lower myself onto his bulging cock. I put my hands on his chest and bounce on him. He reaches for my breast and tries to lean up. I push him down again. I can't respond to anything. My moans become louder as I feel my walls tighten. He asks me to let him go. I can't reply so I untie the silk.  
He holds my waist, pulling me down on his shaft and sucking my tit. He thrusts into me a few more times before I feel my orgasms. I ride him slowly, laying down on his chest until he cums in me. I collapse next to him.

We lay there in silence until sonething clocks in my head. "Get dressed." I order. 

He does this without questioning me. 

I usher him out before anyone sees him.

I'm still naked and have his load dripping down my thigh. I'm about to wipe it off when I hear someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" I say wrapping a towel around me.

"Hope." 

I look at the time. Oh shit! 8:30!

"One sec, I just had a shower." I lie.

"I'll wait then."

I quickly spray some perfume on and put my dressing gown over my naked body. I securely wrap it and open the door to find Hope sitting there listening to music.

"Come on." I say helping her on her feet. She walks in and sits on my bed.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says whipping out her phone. She starts to smile at a text.

"Who you texting?" I ask sharing a smug smile.

"Josi-" she breaks off and glares at me.  
"Are you aroused?" She asks.

I shake my head. How in the fucking world did she know about my previous activities?

"Then what the hell is that smell?" 

"Maybe you're aroused."

She blushes at my words.

"N-no. I don't think so." She laughs.

"Alright then." I mock her laugh.

She narrows her eyes. "Can we go to sleep?" She says wearily.

I climb into my bed and she climbs in next to me. Her head rests on my chest. I am about to say something but I hear her snoring. I look down at her and see her resting face. She had blue eyes, like our dad, and eventhough I couldn't see them now, I knew they were beautiful. She had rosy pink lips and a beautiful smile.  
I don't what hit me, but I started to pull down her shorts. I put my hand in her panties and rubbed on her bundle of nerves. She shuffles, but I don't stop. I place a finger into her and pull her closer to me. She opens her eyes and looks at me. 

"Jenna. What are you doing." She whispers.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

She pulls up the banket and sees my finger inside of her. 

"Jenna-" she starts. But before she can say anything else, I add another finger.

She nestles her head under my chin and climbs ontop of me. My fingers thrust inside of her again. She pulls up her shirt and reveals her breasts. I take one in my hand and allow her to kiss me. I never thought I would fuck my sister. She bounces on my fingers and grinds against them.  
I take my robe off and pull my fingers out.  
She looks at me confused. I kiss her pink lips and flip her. I'm straddling myself and I feel her warmth linger on my skin. I sit ontop of her, our clits connecting, and rock back and forth. She pulls my waist down and starts to rub small circles on my boob, with her tounge. She flips me again and starts to kiss my neck. She inserts two fingers and starts pumping in and out I feel her nip at my skin and smooth it over with her tounge. Hickeys. She ventures further down until she reaches my center. I part my thighs and she wraps her lips around my clit. She darts her tounge in and out, but never going comepletely in. She pushes her tongue into me and starts to adventure. I moan and she covers my mouth. She shakes her head at me which only turns me on. God. She was good with her tounge. She flicks her tongue on my sensitive bud and I buck my hips.

"I'm cumming, H- hope." I manage to say.

She holds me in place and started to suck and lick my clit. My eyes roll back and I let go.  
She climbs back up me and kisses me. She turns her back to me and starts to doze off. I realize she didn't cum so I press my finger against her clit. She squeezes my hand and looks at me. I press into her this time and starts to travel lower. I place my tounge on her thigh and lick her until I reached her center. I dart my tounge inside of her and squeeze her hips. She holds my head down and grinds up against my face. I work my tounge in and out until I feel her movements become stiff. She tries to speak but it only comes out as a loud moan. I freeze and look at her. We hear footsteps outside of my door and I dart up from under the covers to next to her. We pretend to sleep and hear our door open. I hear Hope's heartbeat quicken. 

"Hope. Jenna. I know you're awake. I can hear your heart rate." We open our eyes and look at Klaus. 

"Hi, Dad." We say awkwardly. He was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs.

He closes the door. "What have you two been getting up to?" He says seriously.

"Nighmares." I say. 

He raises his eyebrow and draws back the sheets. I blush and Hope nestles into the pillow. We look at him and see his boner. 

"Dad?" Hope starts.

"What the fuck were you guys doing?" He shouts.

"Each other." I spit back.

He glares.

"Don't pretend that you're not aroused." Says Hope.

"I'm not." He says angrily.

I rip his underwear and press his bulge. I look up at him.

"Your body says otherwise."

He looks at me and then Hope.  
I felt Hope's nipples harden against me.  
Her animal insinct was about to kick in. Uncle 'Lijah taught me how to control mine. But I've been holding back now for too long. I felt my nipples harden and I pressed my lips against his cock. He looked at me and then Hope. Hope could only watch intently. I licked the tip of his head and heard him groan. 

"Fuck us, Daddy." She says unexpectedly.

Hope looked at Jenna. She smelt her arousal.  
Klaus was in her grasp. He reached down and caressed Hope's cheek. He then started to rub her pussy. Hope's cheeks flustered. She grinded against his hand and moaned. He pushed his finger into Hope and thrusted into Jenna's throat. Jenna took her mouth off of his long rod. He removed his fingers from Hope who caught her breath immediately.  
He looked at Jenna who carefully walked over to Hope. She kissed Hope. Hope flipped her over so that she was on top. Hope let out a shriek as soon as she felt Klaus' hard cock in her. Jenna supressed her shriek with a kiss. Klaus pounded his daughter's cunt, ocassionally switching daughter. Hope came over his shaft. He banged her one more time before she collapsed and lay down on the bed. He bent Jenna over and inserted his cock into her ass Jenna moaned. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back.  He switched holes and pounded her tight pussy. She finally came. He thrusted her one more time before he came. Hope had watched the whole thing. All three of them lay on the bed. The two girls pumped Klaus' cock until he decided to go back to his room.

"Dad's cock is so good." Says Hope looking at Jenna. "I never thought it would be so nice."

Jenna looked at her sister and kissed her. "We can never tell Josie." 

Hope frowned. "Do you think we could get Dad to fuck her?" 

Jenna smiled. "Yes. I'll help." She kissed Hope again and fell asleep.


End file.
